Forum:Hero oakvale founder oakfield?
Hello there, I was just looking through the Oakfield page when a nice theory hit me. It is said in the page that there are hints to be found that oakfield is founded by people from oakvale. These people had to survive the destruction of course and had to make way through darkwood. Though I'm not sure how fast the destruction of oakvale was going on and I don't know how much time would be needed to turn darkwood into wraithmarsh.. I do agree with the writer of the page that the oakfield founders would have to be strong. Now here's my theory. The hero of oakvale was obviously very powerful. Probably even so powerful that he would be able to stop the attack of the shadowcourt. This meaning that he was either not there, or not in time, because I am certain that he would intervere. So when the hero of oakvale knew about the massacre he must have tried to help the people. Now I figure that there might be some resistance by the villagers. Oakvale had guards guarding and mercenaries fighting. The hero of oakvale must have saved the remaining villagers and might even have driven the shadowcourt away. This could be explained by the retreat of the court into their lair. The hero of oakvale then led the people to a safe place where they could rebuilt there village and live happily and safe at last. The hero himself would retreat to the serenity farm,just because he's a hero and he needs a private space to use will and such ;) The reason why he would not choose to remove the shadowcourt permenantly could be that it would proof to be too dangerous with too little result. After all, it wasnt oakvales first raid or attack or whatever. Also it is said on the oakvale page that there is a gravestone to be found in wraithmarsh dedicated to a victim of the massacre. This seems to support my theory. Imagine being attacked by the shadow court. you can run, fight or die. There is no time to bury anyone. If somehow you would survive the event, there is no point in ever going back because of the slim chance of either survival or finding a corpse worth burying. (they would probably be either eaten away of decayed entirely). So the only way for that gravestone to exist is when put there by the hands of someone who succesfully drove the shadowcourt off. Most probably the hero of oakvale himself. Now I'd like to know who thinks I might be in the right here? :That's a nice theory, although I think the timings of it are out. The Shadow Court destroyed Oakvale 200-300 years ago, and the Hero of Oakvale was around 500 years ago. Although that doesn't mean that Oakfield wasn't founded before the destruction of Oakvale rather than because of it, so parts of the theory can still hold. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's possible, the hero of oakvale was of archon descent and couldn't die of old age supposedly, I think that shadowcourt destroying oakvale could be the cause of the hero's death. Agow95 17:57, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Could someone give an in-game reference that says everyone of Archon descent is immortal; not that I don't believe it, just that it's possible that it has become speculation-turned-fact, in the same way that the idea that Whisper and Thunder were from Samarkand did before (because there is nothing that actually says they are). --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I think this could be true, seeing as Homestead is in Oakfield and it was supposedly where the Hero died. And Enodoc, I agree, I haven't seen any proof that the Heroes of the bloodline are immortal, just that they live longer. Joshschi887766 22:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) the only immortal ones of the bloodline are scythe and theresa, the hero of oakvale didnt get the gene for immortality and neither did the hero of bowerstone.Barr65 (Talk) Scythe isn't confimed as William Black, and there's chances that Theresa has other ways of staying alive for so long. 09:23, October 2, 2010 (UTC) hey Enodoc, I know you asked a while ago but I couldn't remember the forum's name, The book in fable II called ''Living forever: The Immortalists ''states that the archons were immortal and that scythe was one of them (although it doesn't say he was William Black, but other things suggest he was) Agow95 13:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, OK, thanks. Here's a link for anyone who wants to read it: Living Forever: The Immortalists. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:40, October 2, 2010 (UTC)